


What to expect when your Dad is Nick Fury.

by Duckie_Dono, Horrorstan42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent Nick Fury, Protective Nick Fury, Science Bros, Shy Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorstan42/pseuds/Horrorstan42
Summary: Nick Fury fully expected to be married to his work and never have a family of his own. Then He meets and falls for a Man who already has two daughters. So over night he not only has to worry about the love of his life but two little girls that capture his heart....Good thing he knows how to keep then safe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Nick Fury/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 147





	1. An unexpected development

**Author's Note:**

> So these ideas been floating in my head for a while and so here it goes. The chapters may be short and the POV may change chapter to chapter.
> 
> And since my brain is stuck on my other stuff I thought this might spark something with them.
> 
> Bete read by Horrorstan42.
> 
> If you want to add this to a Collection, Please msg me and ask! It is only the Polite thing to do.

* * *

This was not at all what he expected. It was suppose to be a simple job, go to investigate the anomaly and report back to HQ, then go back to his small apartment and have a sad dinner alone and get ready to repeat the process the next day.

What he did not expect was meeting a very handsome ocean blue eyed man during said investigation. Ragnar Lewis was perhaps the most attractive man he had ever seen. So Nick Fury did something he had never done before, he came back to talk with the man. He'd only seen for a moment but could not get his out of his mind.

Ragnar Lewis smiled and gave him his number to call when he had a chance. To Nick's surprise, Ragner was lonely too. It had been two years since his ex girlfriend left him with their then year old daughters, Darcy and Lucy.

Apparently children were not what she wanted after all. So Ragner was left a single father of two. It had been hard, of course, raising girls while working full time. And the lack of adult support just made it harder. He'd swore off women, at least with a man they can't repeat this whole ordeal.

But he hasn't yet met anyone that he feels safe enough to bring near the girls. But this striking African-American man in a suit, he had something special. He might just be a good one.

* * *

After 6 months of dates, Nick knew about the girls, of course. Ragnar talked about his twin toddlers a lot. Nick knew their favorite colors, favorite cartoons and almost everything else. Nick had never planned on being a parent, but Nick could certainty imagine worse fates than co-parenting with a man as wonderful as Ragner.

So Nick was excited to meet the girls. He wanted to impress them, maybe bring gifts, have some fun questions prepared. At very least, he wanted to not be half naked in the middle of the night. But you know that they say about plans.

But it was during an impromptu sleep over at Ragnar's Apartment, above the resturant he owned, in the middle of the night when a loud crash thunder shook the Building and a minute later, the patter of running foot steps echoed through the hall.

"Papa!" Two voice squeal pushing the door open and flinging them selves on the bed and clambering over both him and Ragnar.

One of the girls ends up sitting on his chest looking down with her wide eyes that matched her father's exactly. Then another crash of thunder, and her eyes got watery and she flung herself into Nick's chest.

On pure instinct he sat up and cradles her, patting her back while he whispered promises that nothing was going to hurt her and the thunder was very far away.

Ragnar looked over his own bundle of crying toddler at Nick with a smile. "Well looks like you know how to deal with a crying toddler. Something they teach you in the army?"

"No but my momma always said, if a girl throws herself at you crying, you best hug her." Nick says with a half smile. Ragnar's grin widened.

* * *

Six months later he had moved in with the three, the girls taking to him as if they had always known him, as if he was their true father.

At four years old they knew their family was not like most of the kids in daycare. For one their daddy was an Black man while their papa was white and they had no mother. But they knew no other family could come close to the love and care of their dad's.

Nick loved those girls, treated them like the princesses they were to him and spoiled them rotten. It was early on a Saturday morning when he sat on the couch watching the girls eat fruit loops that he realized this was it for him. This was what he wanted. He would do everything in his power to to keep them safe and would gladly kill the the first motherfucker who dared touch his baby girls. 

"Daddy, we go play?" Darcy asks as she sets her bowl on the table, Lucy following and both looking at him with their blue eyes.

He smiled. "Sure baby girl, what we gonna play?" He asks standing up.

"Tea party!" Both say with wide smiles and once again he finds himself sitting on a too small plastic chair wearing his work suit and tie as he sips imaginary tea from tiny teacups.

And that's how Ragnar finds them. With a laugh, he quickly takes pictures as proof/blackmail for some later point in time. He walks over and drops a kiss on each girls crown and then one on Nick's lips.

"You girls having fun with daddy?" He asks.

Nick looked up at his boyfriend. "They always have fun with daddy." Nick replies with a smirk.


	2. Zoo trips and Alien space cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year time skip, a trip to the zoo and the girls first day in kindergarten where a man who isn't their Papa or daddy attempt to take them but does not have the password.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Giggles! Thank you so much for the Kudos Greywolf78, RainCanFly, pandora8girl, BooptheSnoop, hurd, OfTeacupsAndToads, waterbendingmiko, Horrorstan42, and scarletnerd05 as well as 5 guests! And the feed back! And we have a beta so then there will be no more of my missed wrong spellings or random letters that seem to just disappear! 
> 
> The password part I got from a comedy special on Netflix.

* * *

A year passes quickly for Nick. He has to go on a lot of trips for his job as an agent of SHEILD, a part that used to be a perk. He still loves the travel, but he hates how much he misses of the girl's lives. He makes sure to call home almost every night.

When the girls were starting kindergarten, he decide to sit them down and give them the stranger danger talk.

Both Darcy and Lucy looked up at him with wide smiles. He gave them what he'd come to think of as his "serious dad" face. "Alright girls you need to listen to Daddy and do exactly as I say, can you do that for me?" 

"Yes Daddy!" They replied together.

"Good. You're starting kindergarten soon, so you're going to have to meet some people without us. Now, if some one who isn't Papa or Daddy tries to take you away, you need to scream a loud as you can and, if they don't go away, you have to you kick the sh-" he pauses for a second. " just kick them where ever you can really hard."

"But what if they really are taking us to you?" Lucy asked.

" Okay." He thought for a minute."We'll have a password. Mother Fucker. We will change it next year, but for now if they don't tell you that when you ask for the password do not go with them." He repeated the serious dad face, and both girls nodded at him. 

"What are you all talking about so early in the morning?" Ragnar asked as he walked in to get his coffee. He was heading to take stock of the supplies in his Norwegian restaurant. It had been in his family for a few generations, a fact Nick had never stopped finding adorable.

"Daddy was telling us not to go with a stranger that doesn't know our password!" Darcy said with a smile.

Ragnar looked at Nick who shrugged with a smirk. "With my job I see bad guys all the time, I'd rather they know now then later when it's too late. The password's motherfucker, by the way."

Ragnar grinned as he moved over and kissed him on the lips. "And you where scared you wouldn't be a good father." He leaned back and sipped his coffee. "How about this weekend we go to the Coney Island Aquarium?"

"Yay! Penguins!" The girls cheer.

* * *

Early Saturday afternoon the four of them were walking around the aquarium looking at the animals, the penguins of course are the favorite of the girls. The family had just stopped at the little food court to have lunch when Nick's phone rang.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at Ragnar. "There better be a damn good reason for this call." 

"Sir, there is a 084, the director is calling all hands on deck " the newbie agent named Phil Coulson says over the phone.

Nick groaned and looked at his family's faces, the girls look utterly devastated that he had to leave, and Ragnar had a look of worry behind his smile. "I'll be there in half an hour." He hangs up without waiting for a reply. "Sorry, looks like Daddy has to go to work. "

"Here daddy." Darcy says pulling a a small plastic keychain with a penguin on it. "Take mister pebbles with you."

He grins and pockets it before he kisses all three. "Be good for papa, alright?." He says, ignoring the stares and a few disgusted looks from the surrounding families.

"Just come back to us safe." Ragnar says softly.

The rest of the Zoo trip was not as fun and by the time they got home the it was time for bath and bed. 

On Monday Nick was still gone and Ragnar was starting to worry since he hasn't called at all. But he got up and dressed the girls for their first day of school and opened the restaurant after he returned. Panicking wouldn't bring Nick home any faster.

For Darcy and Lucy the first day was fine, they just wished their Daddy could be there. But the teachers seemed nice and the kids too. So when the day was over they wait for their Papa to pick them up.

Ragnar spent most of his day trying to not to worry about Nick. They'd long moved past the "army" ruse, and Ragnar knew just how hazerdus working for SHEILD could be. His employees noticed how out of it he is quite quickly, and tried to pick up any slack they can. Ragnar was a damn good boss, and one of the few who would pay all his employees a livable wage. Plus, he was just a nice man. A few times a week he fed the homeless in the neighborhood for free. So picking up a bit of slack was very little to ask.

Ragnar eventually left to pick up the girls from their first day. He'd been eager to hear about kindergarten, but the ride home is muted, with the girls to tired and Ragnar to worried to start up conversation. But as they head up the stairs to their home, his phone rings.

"Nicholas Fury, this had better be you." 

"Yeah it's me. Sorry for going silent but I'll explain everything tonight. I, uh got a bit hurt but nothing life threatening, just lost an eye so I'm not so handsome anymore. I also got us a cat?" He says, the slight wince audible over the phone.

Ragnar can't help the half smile that's turns his lips. "Oh honey. You know your face isn't the only reason I love you and the girls will probably assume you're a pirate now."

Ragnar can practically hear Nick's smile through the phone. "Well, good. So, um, this is a special cat, it's named Goose."

"I'm sure he will fit right in with us then. But next time? Please ask me first."

Nick comes home in a black car, one Ragnar is sure he hasn't seen before. The moment the girls see him they both run over and hug a leg.

"Daddy!" They yell.

He sets the cat carrier down and hugs then "There are my girls. I missed you so much."

"They missed you too, so did I." Ragnar says as he walks over and pulls him into a kiss. "I think the eye patch adds a bit of mystery to you."

"Daddy what's this?" Lucy asks looking at the carrier. 

"That is our newest family member. His name's Goose. He's not a normal cat so you have to be gentle when you play with him." He says opening the door and a small ginger cat steps out.

"He is so cute!" Lucy says before sitting and petting him, Darcy joining in.

Both Nick and Ragnar watch as the cat flops down and let's the two girls pet and scratch him to their hearts content. 

"Now, are you allowed to tell me what happened or will they vanish you for it?" He asks cupping Nick's face him his hands.

"Fuck them, I'm not gonna lie to you. It all started with a giant hole in a blockbuster." he starts leading him to the couch.

* * *


	3. Kidnapping attempts and meeting new people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months pass before the password is needed and then a trip to meet Nick's family In Alabama.

* * *

Six months later Goose was the king of the castle. The girls would spend hours petting him and brushing his fur. He got snacks and wet cat food plus they had dry food set out all day in case he got hungry. You don't want to risk a hungry flerkin. His favorite thing to eat, though, is a whole rotisserie chicken. It always awed the girls when he swallowed it whole.

Since that mission Nick made a point to call twice a day when he was off in assignment. And he was planning a trip to Huntsville, Alabama to introduce his family to his mother. He knew the moment she met his girls she would fall in love with them. And he knew that she would go after anyone for talking bad about the fact that he was in love with a white man. So he called her to to set it up, knowing Ragnar would be glad to meet her.

Ragnar was utterly happy with his family. He had his gorgeous girls, and he had a man who was kind and sweet even if he didn't look like it. And he treated the girls so well, he was even on the phone with them right now, in the middle of his mission. He only wished that he could marry Nick.

"Did you girls take a bath and brush your teeth and hair?" Nick asked over the phone from his shared hotel room with Phil Coulson, a man he was (slowly) coming to trust. 

"Yes daddy! We even gave Goose his dinner and let him out to play." Darcy said smiling at the phone even though he couldn't see it.

"When are your coming home Daddy? Papa isn't as good at story time as you." Lucy asked as Ragnar faked a pout. 

Nick laughed. "Don't worry girls, I will be home the day after tomorrow and I promise I will read you all the stories you want. I love you both so much. Now, please give to the phone Papa and get to sleep!"

"Love you too Daddy!" They said together before they handed the phone to Ragnar and scampered to bed. 

"We miss you like crazy honey." Ragnar said softly, as he watched his girls run into their room.

"I miss you too. But I've got some vacation time saved up, since we couldn't go anywhere for Christmas. I thought I'd take you all to meet my momma. She is beside herself with excitement to meet her new granbabies and you." Nick said leaning back on the bed.

Ragnar laughed." Well then let's do that. Just be safe out there, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Nick sighed and hung up the phone.

"I didn't know you where married, sir." Coulson says after a few moments. 

"I'm not. Not because I don't want to, but it's fucking illegal for me to marry him." Nick said with a scowl.

* * *

After school two days later, Lucy and Darcy were playing while waiting for their Papa. They were getting impatient when a stranger walked over with their teacher.

"Girls, your father sent this man to pick you up." Their teacher, Mrs. Whitehead, told them before walking away.

"What's the password?" Darcy asked, looking up at the man.

"What password? C'mon, we're gonna be late." The man said, stepping forward.

"No, our Daddy said never go with anyone unless they know the password! If you don't know it then we won't go!" Lucy tells him with a glare.

"Look your brats, you better come with me now or I will make you." The man all but snarls out.

The girl shrieked loudly and ran into the building. When they got inside they saw the man running away. A few seconds later their Daddy showed up. 

They rushed out and hugged his leg. "Daddy, a weird man came but he didn't know the password!" Darcy starts.

"We yelled and ran away!" Lucy finished. 

"Good job girls." Nick said, thinking of what he was going to do when he found this man, and he will find him. "Let's go home, Papa is waiting with Goose."

* * *

An uneventful week later they arrived at Nick's mother's home, a nice two story house. The girls were practically vibrating with excitement to meet their Grandmother. They'd heard a lot about her from Nick, and couldn't wait to see if she was as good as he said. As the car pulled up, they could see a women in her sixties standing on the porch. He hair grey and curly with the same complexion as her son.

Nick got out first and smiled at her. "Hey momma. I've brought the girls and Ragnar to finally meet you."

The women walked over and smiled down at the girls who smile back. "Well, aren't you both cute as buttons. I'm your Granny, and I am very happy to finally meet you."

"Hi Granny, Daddy said we get to spend a whole week with you!" Darcy says.

"That's right, baby." She said before she turned and hugged Ragnar. "Thank you, I was afraid my boy would never bring home a nice man or children. You answered an old women's prayers."

Ragnar laughed." Well, he's very good to me and the fact that he loves my girls is more then I could have hoped for."

"I like _you_ , now tell me everything, how did my son manage to woo a handsome fella like you?" She asked with a smile.

"Honestly, it was how nice he looked in a suit." Ragnar told her with a grin.


	4. Phil has no words and the girls meet a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with their granny and meeting Phil Coulson, who after meeting them finds them adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Horrorstan42 for all the hard work on editing my madness. 
> 
> Sorry for it taking a bit but we moved and I've been writing in between unpacking.
> 
> _also i took forever to read this over, so sorry!- horrorstan42_

* * *

After the excitement of meeting their Granny wears off a little she takes them into the house and shows them their rooms. The girls get their own room full of toys and a bunk bed for them to share.

Ragnar and Nick have their own room, Nick's childhood room but with updated furniture. As the girls help Granny cook their dinner, Nick pulls Ragnar into his arms and kisses him.

Ragnar smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms round his neck pulling him flush against his chest. After a minute he leans back and smiles. "Making moves on me in your mother's house, hmm? Naughty, Naughty."

Nick smirks. "Well, you are the first man I've brought home and kissed like this. Didn't even think about men until I saw you. Do you even know how captivating you are?" he says as he pulls him closer.

"You're just a smooth talker. Come on, let's offer to help." Ragnar says, pecking him on the lips before he turns out of his arms and walks to the kitchen.

Nick watches him walk away, enjoying the way his ass looks in those jeans before he follows and watches from the doorway as his girls happily talk with his mother who wore a big smile on her face.

* * *

Towards the end of their visit, Nick notices that the girls seem to have a new imaginary friend, who they'd go talk to. There is also an increase in small pranks happening, as his once black eye patch is now bedazzled with pink jewels. Socks are going missing and nothing he put down was in the place he left it when he went to grab it. 

Ragnar notices it too, and finds it cute that they are having fun at Nick's expense. He also hears them talking to their new friend, who they call Loki. He'd told them many of the old stories his Norwegian mother told him, one's that her father had told her. The girls always to enjoy the ones about Loki the best. It's all harmless fun, he tells Nick, nothing to be worried about. 

As this conversation took place, Darcy and Lucy are sneaking to liberate some cookies from the kitchen. Lucy holds the chair they moved as Darcy reaches for the jar when he spoke. 

"And what are you doing, little mischief makers?" He asks as he shimmers into existence.

Both girls turn and grin at their friend. "Getting more cookies, do you want one Loki?" Darcy asks, holding out a cookie almost as big as her hand.

Loki smirks, these small Midgardian children always amuse him. He was not one to come down to such primitive realms, but boredom had led him to this two months back and he would not admit it out loud, but they grew on him.

"Is that all the mischief you are up to little ones? Cookie theft?" He asks, though he takes the cookie, as it was a offering to a God.

"Well, we don't wanna be too bad at Granny's, she's very nice. But she did giggle when she saw Daddy's sparkly eye patch." Lucy says as Darcy hands her part of the loot. 

"I see. Then perhaps this will help you." Loki says as pile of different shades of pink eye patches appear.

"Wow! You're the coolest! I knew the stores Papa told us about you weren't all true!" Darcy says.

"What stories, pray tell?"

"Well in most of them you're the bad guy! My favorite is the one about you and Thor dressing up like girls to trick a giant that stole his hammer myuh myuh. They wanted to marry Freya but you and Thor tricked him and Thor was gonna marry him! But then you kicks his butt!" Lucy says with a giggle as she began to munch on her cookie.

"I like the one where you turned into a girl horse and then had a baby horse with eight legs!" Darcy says, following suit.

Loki stares down at the two girls. "I suppose I made lots of your ancestors angry enough to spread lies. When you are older, I will tell you the true stories. Until then, I must return to Asgard." He says before he shimmers away.

The next morning they say their goodbyes to their new granny.

They hug her tightly. " Bye granny, we will come back soon okay?" Lucy says.

"You do that. And don;t forget to call me and tell me all about school and any boys you like. " she says, hugging both girls tightly. 

"Boys are gross, Granny!" They chorus. 

"Please don't put ideas in their heads Momma, I have at least 10 years to prepare for boys." Nick says with a deep frown.

"Oh just you wait, they're going to be quite the lookers and will have boys and girls flocking to them, and I will be laughing the whole time." She says, smirking.

* * *

The Saturday after they return home, the girls are planting whoopee cushions in the booths of Ragnar's restaurant with Loki watching. Their childish pranks, while not normally what he'd enjoy, are always so full of joy that he finds he quite likes them.

Ragnar is busy in the kitchen, a cook had unexpectedly quit so he was forced to fill in until he can interview some replacements. But the girls know better then to mess around in the kitchen or where they could get hurt, so he isn't worried. The restaurant is only going to be busy for another hour, and then they are supposed to meet Nick for lunch.

Nick is ready to pull his hair out. He's getting promoted and a higher clearance level and that meant more time in the office and away from his family. He needs to corral the girls long enough to get some nice picture of the four of them so he could put some on his desk. He sighs and looked up at the clock, and realizes it was nearly time to meet them for lunch.

Nick arrives just a few minutes later then he had planed to, as he got stuck talking with a few of the higher ups and only just managed to get out before they talked his ear off. As soon as he walks into the restaurant, Odin's Raven, he sees Ragnar talking to a few of the servers, one of whom looked upset. He seesthe girls and heads over. As he slides into their booth, a loud fart sound erupts, causing everyone to look to him.

The girl's laugh so loudly and so hard they have tears in their eyes as Nick tries to keep a blank face and raises a brow, challenging to the other customers to say anything.

"Daddy, you pooted!" Darcy giggles out.

He looks at her as he pulls the toy up and holds it out, "Did I now?" He asks sternly before he smirks. "Good job, I couldn't tell from you face at all. You're getting better at hiding your tells." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ragnar is now arguing with a older couple. "What's going on there?"

Lucy frowns. "They called Makayla the bad N-word and made her cry. Then they called Papa a faggot and now Papa is mad."

Nick glares at the couple. The man was in the middle of a rant and Ragnar slams his hands on the table. 

"You will pay your bill, leave and never come back to my restaurant. You have no right to talk down on my best employee, call her derogatory names and then insult me and my family!" He all but growls out, looking every bit the Viking he was descended from.

"You can't talk to me like that!" The man shouts back at him.

Ragnar points to the sign by the register. "I have the right to refuse service to anyone. Now leave, or by Odin's Beard I will toss you out!"

Ragnar then turns and walks back to the crying teenage girl. "Sweetie, you go take a break, if you don't think you can finish the day then you go on home."

She smiles and hugs him. "Thanks, Mister Ragnar."

Ragnar turns and stomps right over to his family and pulls Nick into a kiss. Nick pulls him closer, deepening the kiss as the girls cheer.

"Looks like you had a busy day." Nick says as they pull apart and slide into the booth, one of the other waitresses dropping off their pre-ordered food.

"Honestly, I've been fed up with those two since I took over, this was just the final straw. How was your day?" Ragnar asks with a smile.

"Well, the Director keeps asking about seeing pictures of the girls and giving me more responsibility. So I'll probably be on call a lot more. We're getting some new agents freshly out of academy." he says, wrapping an arm around Ragnar's shoulder and glaring at the couple who are leaving.

"Daddy, can we use our birthday to help the homeless shelter? Captain Jeff said they don't get to have birthdays." Lucy starts. 

"And that's too sad! They were in the army, they went and saved lots of people! It's not right they don't get to have birthdays! We don't even need presents!" Darcy says as both look at him with a determination that is uncommon in such young children.

Nick smiles and nods."Sure, how about I'll call the V.A. and the shelter and we can set a date for them to come here."

"Oh thank you! We need to get goodie bags for them!" Lucy says as Darcy smiles wide.

"Let Papa and Daddy worry about that, and we can still have a party for you and any school friends you have." Ragnar says, proud of his girl's kindness.

* * *

On Wednesday after school it was suppose to be Nick's turn to pick up the girls. A last minute strategy meeting was called, though, so he sent Coulson to pick them up and bring them to HQ since Ragnar was going to be busy with paper work at the restaurant. He made sure the man knew the password but fully expected the girls to give him a little bit of trouble.

Phil Coulson is a little, definitely not a lot, nervous to finally meet the twins. In his head he pictured two girls with Fury's face. So when he arrives at the school and is lead to them, and he would have to talk to Fury about how easy it is to get access to them, he was not expecting what he saw. Two cute girls with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. 

Just as he opened his mouth to greet them they point at him. "Stranger danger!" 

"What, no! Your dad sent me, I swear!" He says, a little panicked. 

"What's the password, then?" One of them asks, eyes narrowed.

"M-motherfucker." He whispers, not wanting to say it too loud in an elementary school.

"What? I can't hear you." The other says.

He sighs and looks at them, a pink flush on his cheeks."Mother Fucker."

"Okay then, mister! Let's go to Daddy!"The first one says before they start to skip to the front of the school, leaving Phil speechless and with the distinct feeling Fury is messing with him. 


	5. Shared Birthdays and good deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls share their birthday with homeless veterans and give them survival packs and presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again Big thanks to Horrorstan42 for the editing of my madness. 
> 
> And to CapsQueen, Katiekat197, WitchBaby, lmdspe3, Nakedpears, Ellatheunicon, Morningstar1, DesertSakura, VAgrits82, Tinsel87, Julisana, Greywolf78, RainCanFly, pandora8girl, BooptheSnoop, hurd, OfTeacupsAndToads, waterbendingmiko, Horrorstan42, and scarletnerd05 as well as 10 guests left kudos on this story!
> 
> Sorry once more for the lateness!

* * *

Phil leads them into to his SUV and helps them buckle in before he gets into the driver seat.

"Alright, do you want some music while we drive?" He asks as he clips on his seat belt.

"Tupac!" Lucy calls out.

"No, Bone Thugs-N-Harmony!" Darcy says. 

Phil blinks. "Um. How about some David Bowie?" At their agreements he pops in the cassette and the song Life on Mars starts to play. 

On the drive the girls sing along with every song that plays, and Phil can't help but smile. David Bowie is one of those things that everyone can appreciate. As they arrive, he parks in the underground lot and leads the girls to the elevator. 

As they step inside, they see two of the newer tactical agents, Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins. The girls stare up at the giant men.

"Agent Coulson, didn't know you had kids." The blonde man says with a Australian accent. 

"I don't, these are Fury's daughters." He tells them.

"You have pretty eyes." Darcy says, looking up at the dark haired man.

He smiles and squats down. "Thanks, I'm Brock. That's Jack."

"I'm Darcy and this is Lucy!" She says with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you both." He says. Both girls go red and smile at him. The elevator stops and he stands up. "Maybe we'll see you again."

Both men wave at them as they leave and Phil blinks, thinking now he has to explain to Fury that his daughters are crushing on an agent.

He leads them through the halls and to the office were Fury would be soon. He opens the door and the girls go sit around a coffee table. They pull out their little bit of homework, just multiple choice on shapes and letters.

"Mister Phil, can you sit with us in case we need some help?" Darcy asks.

He smiles and moves to sit next to them."Sure. You let me know if you need help."

* * *

Before Nick makes it to his office he can hear the muffled talking of Phil and the girls followed by giggles. He opens the door and finds the girls on either side as they are shown Captain America trading cards.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

Both girls look up. "Daddy! Can Mr. Phil come play with us again?" Darcy asks.

"Yeah, he is sooooooo cool! He likes David Bowie and Captain America!" Lucy adds.

Nick sighs. "Alright, since you had fun."

"We did! We even met a pretty eyed man and his friend! Can we invite them to our party?" Darcy asks.

Nick feels his eye twitch as he looks at Phil, who has the decency to look ashamed. "We can talk about it, once you tell me their names."

"Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins. " Phil offers with a shrug. "Brock has pretty eyes, apparently." 

"They are green! And his hair is pretty too!" Darcy says as they carefully stack the cards back up. 

Nick pinches his brow and sighs. "Fine. They can come if they aren't too busy. Now, I have to do some paper work before we can go home."

"We brought coloring books, Papa thought we might need them! Its Captain America and the Howlie's!" Lucy says with a smile.

* * *

Three weeks later, the girls are practically vibrating with excitement. It's the day of their shared party with the vets and homeless people in the shelter. They already had a small party for just family, and their Granny sent them some toys. 

They stand at the entrance of their restaurant as people start to come, they've shut down normal business hours for the day and Ragnar has cooked enough food for an army, plus cupcakes for each person. 

Nick was putting together the goodie bags that held socks and many other small amenities when in walked Coulson with not only Rumlow and Rollins in tow but Director Carter too, now white haired women in her late sixties. 

The girls sequel as they run over and hug Phil's legs. "Mr. Phil! You got to come!" Lucy says.

He grins and kneels holding out two soft packages. "Like I'd miss my fellow Cap fans birthday party that they are giving to the veterans and homeless. I bet you anything he would be real proud of you."

They smile. "Well it's only right, Papa says the world could use a little more kindness in it." Darcy says with a smile.

"Too right." The woman says.

Phil smiles back at her. "This is Peggy Carter." 

Both girls stare up at her with stars in their eyes. "Wow!" They say together softly.

She smiles. "It's very nice to finally meet you. Your father talks about you all the time, even young Phil here has nothing but good things to say about you two."

"Did you really punch a guy out because he was rude?" Darcy asks softly.

"I did darling, you can't lead men if they don't respect you." She says.

"I wanna be you when I grow up." Lucy says in awe.

Thirty minutes later everyone has arrived and the girls are going person to person with the bags Nick finished, offering hugs and smiles to all of them. The four SHEILD agents watch as the girls give the last bag. Just in time, Ragnar shows up with plates of food.

"Come sit with us!" Darcy says, pulling Brock and Jack to the table where Nick, Phil, the director, and Ragnar are sitting. 

As they sit the girls chatter away at them. The agents are used to people, kids especially, being afraid of them. But wouldn't it figure that the kids of the deputy director would see beyond that. 

"And then we sang David Bowie!" Darcy says telling the men how they met Phil.

"Who doesn't like David Bowie? The man is a legend." Brock says as he sips from the cup one of the girls put in front of him.

"People Daddy should hit in the face." Lucy says with a grin. 

Jack snorts. "I'd hate to be the boy you bring home."


	6. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little time skips over a year with Director Carter, Phil as well as Brock and Jack and an intro to Hawkeye in his early 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this taking so long, life happens ya know?
> 
> Big thanks to WabbitWanderer95, bookfreak25, shadow_gryphyn, trini_c, AleMaria, radiate689, gabi4427, HadrianlilithPeverell, StealingATimeLord, Jenelaya54, CapsQueen, Katiekat197, WitchBaby, lmdspe3, Nakedpears, Ellatheunicon, Morningstar1, DesertSakura, VAgrits82, Tinsel87, Julisana, Greywolf78, RainCanFly, pandora8girl, BooptheSnoop, hurd, OfTeacupsAndToads, waterbendingmiko, Horrorstan42, and scarletnerd05 as well as 13 guests left kudos!

* * *

A month later they had everything sorted for days when both Ragnar and Nick were busy, which happened more often with Nick's promotion. He rarely went on missions now though, so at least he got to go home almost every night. The restaurant got a new chef but the manager went on maternity leave so Ragnar couldn't pick the girls up on days when he covered her shift.

The girls came to adore Phil, even going so far as to call him Uncle Phil. He took them to the movies and the park a lot, since it wasn't really a good idea to bring children into a top secret government facility. Plus, he liked to watch the joy on their faces as they played at the park. 

It's on one of the few days he brings them into his small office that they meet one Clint Barton. 

The girls are sitting on two child size plastic chairs with a wooden table, a gift from the director who put them in not only his office but hers and Nick's, when there is a thump in the vents above. All three look up just in time to see a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes pop his head in.

"Whoa, are we recruiting from daycare's now Phil?" He asks with a slight accent.

Phil sighs. "Barton, I've told you not to just climb in the vents."

Darcy looks up at the man and grins. "It’s like in Diehard!"

"Ohh, are there bad guys in the building and you are un-aliveing them bare footed with no weapons or anything?" Lucy asks him.

Clint drops down and pulls the third little plastic chair and sits. "Well, not today. But I have been known to!" He says with a grin.

"Wow! Daddy said that movie was full of things that can't be done!" Darcy says before she notices the hearing sides on his ears "Are your ears okay mister?"

"Ah. Well, not really. Got hurt a while back and now I can't hear so great. But I can read lips and I know ASL. I'm Clint, by the way." he turns to Phil. "So, who are the cuties?"

"Deputy director Fury's daughters. " Phil says with a half smirk.

Clint turns back to them. He blinks before he grins. "How would you both like to learn the art of navigating ventilation systems, with a side course in ASL?"

"Can we learn the bad words first? Papa told us that's how daddy learned Norwegian." Lucy asks with a smile.

Clint reaches out and takes a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table. "Deal. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "

* * *

Over the course of the next three months Clint makes it a habit to drop in on the girls and, on the occasions they were alone in the office, takes them on adventures throughout the ventilation of the building. The girls pick up ASL quickly and use it to talk in the vents and exclusively with Clint.

Nick was unsurprised that the girls got along with the archer. While Barton was an exceptional agent, he always had a snarky joke and was either pretending to be clumsy to keep people underestimating him. Or, Nick thinks, the man just couldn't not trip over things or hit his hips on the corners of tables. It was so frequent that even he couldn't tell if it was all an act.

Ragnar enjoys hearing the girl animatedly telling stories about their adventures on the days where Clint came to play. At first, he had the natural reaction any father might when his two children said they made an adult friend. He was skeptical of the man, but upon meeting the man in question and with Nick's assurance that he was harmless, at least to the girls, he quickly warms up to the young man. 

Today the girls and Clint are quickly and silently crawling through the vents to play a (mostly) harmless prank on a few of the tactical agents. Clint dripped down first and helped each girl down before they set to work in the locker room, replacing all of their gear and street clothes with sparkly gold speedos. Loki had given them those the night before, simply because they asked and he wanted to see what they were up to.

Clint puts all the gear and clothes in a large duffel bag. After lifting the girls up to the vent, he tosses it in and then easily gets back in before he closes the vent. They quickly make their way back to Phil's office.

As the vent opens and all three heads look down Director Carter stood talking with Phil and Nick. She looks up and her red lips curl up in a smile.

"Ah, there you are." She says.

Clint starts a silent panic attack, but the girls grin as they wave at the woman.

"Hi, Ms. Peggy!" They say together.

Nick sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I even want to know what the three of you have done?"

"Nothing that would hurt anyone, Daddy. Just a little prank." Darcy replies as Clint drops down to the floor. She drops next, trusting him to catch her. 

"Yeah! We just wanted them to look shiny and pretty." Lucy says doing the same after Darcy is standing beside Clint. 

"Well alright, they should learn to keep constantly vigilant. What exactly did you little darling's do?" Peggy Carter asks with a mischievous smile.

"We stole all their clothes and left then with only sparkly gold speedos! Papa said that Daddy looked nice in them so we thought we would make the guys look nice too!" Darcy replies with a grin.

Nick tries valiantly to keep his face neutral, glad for the darker tone of his skin as he knew he was likely blushing. The other three look between the girls and Nick before Peggy smiles. 

"Well, I will keep the secret, but I must see this. If you will excuse me, I'm gone to security to check the tapes. I do hope your accomplice remember to temporally cut the feed while you were in there." With that she turns and walks out of the room.

"Daddy, can we be as cool as Ms. Peggy when we grow up?" Lucky asks softly, utterly in awe of the woman.

* * *

Brock and Jack come see them a few hours later. The liked the girls mostly because they treated them like normal people, and absolutely had no qualms about using the two tall men as a jungle gym. Jack, always ready for anything, had spare clothes in his car so they were the only two that did not have to search for clothes in gold speedos. 

As soon as they open the door they see both girls grinning at Hawkeye, a very skilled agent that most people don't notice unless he wants them to. For a second they freeze and watch as the man, perched on a too small plastic chair, sips from a small tea cup with his pinky out.

Behind them stood Fury and Coulson who didn't seem surprised about the tea party, talking over a computer screen the girls look up and a wide smile appears on both their faces.

"Brock! Jack!" Then they notice neither men are in the speedos. "Awe man! We knew we should have broken into your cars too!" Darcy pouts. 

Clint sets his cup down and pats both pouting girls’ shoulders. "Don’t worry, my young Padawans. Next time we will know better."

"Alright. Hey, you wanna sit with us? Papa will be here soon, Ms. Peggy said daddy can come home early today!" Darcy says.

"Yeah, because we made her laugh! I wanna be as cool as her when I am all grown up!" Lucy adds with a giggle. 

"Sure princess." Brock says after a moment, as it was never boring when Ragnar showed up. Nick always turned to mush for the man and everyone enjoyed the way Nick's face would soften like when he was with his girls.

* * *

Two months pass before Nick is sent on a mission that is longer than just a few days. Coulson will be going with him as well as Rollins and Rumlow. That left Clint who was on medical leave after a mission, as the man had managed to jump through a window and fall down three flights of stairs, breaking his collar bone and needing hundreds of stitches. He is sitting in his office fighting with a knife he pulled from a hidden place. 

"Since you can't go on missions, I need you to keep an eye on my girls while I am away. I've already had Ragnar add you on the school pick up list." Nick says as he finishes gathering his folders.

"Oh yeah sure. I like those kids. I’ll bring Lucky, my dog." Clint says, excited that he didn’t have to be bored at home while he healed.

Nick smirks. “Good luck Agent Barton. And, if anything happens to them, you will have not only me but the director on you."

Three hours later Nick is on a quintet headed to the mission location after sending a text to Ragnar. Clint goes back to his loft apartment in Bed Stuy and picks up Lucky, a one eyed, three legged golden and pitbull mix before he goes to get the girls. 

The moment the girls saw Lucky they were in love. They immediately went in for pets and kisses, if peeing all the adults who looked terrified of him. Lucky was in high heaven with all the pets he was getting.

'Wasn't Mr. Phil supposed to pick us up?' Lucy signs in question, but doesn't speak.

Clint squats down. ‘Sorry, Coulson had to go with your dad. So, you get to hang out with me and Lucky on days your Papa is busy. ' was his reply.

Darcy hugs Lucky and giggles before nodding. ‘Awesome! You can watch out new shows with us!'

"What shows’ that?' He asks, as he hands Darcy the leash and they start to head to his old beat up pickup truck. 

'Sailor moon and escafowne.' Lucy finger spells out.

Nick ends up gone for a few weeks but calls every morning and every night. The girls regale him with tales of all the fun they’ve had with Clint, most it is with his dog, but they do like watching anime with the man. Clint even took them out to movies and every Monday and Thursday they get to go have tea with Peggy Carter. 

Peggy enjoyed telling the girls all kinds of stories about herself and Steve Rogers. They listen with baited breath and hardly ever interrupt her. 

So it came as a surprise to no one when she gets Nick to enroll the girls in a karate class at a studio not far from their home. It also was not a surprise when after Clint’s shoulder is healed he takes them to a shooting range and starts to show them how to handle a bow and arrow.

* * *

Both girls enjoy karate and archery. Darcy had a little better coordination with the bow but Lucy was a little more flexible and had better form when it came to hand to hand. Both joined classes for it and their teacher was comfortable teaching them more then he would normally teach kids their age because they seemed to just “learn better”, though in truth it was because some of the agents had made it a goal to teach them.

By the fourth of July they knew almost every agent by name and the new agent they met, Melinda Mei, was just another woman that they watched in awe at how amazing they are. 

Ragnar was happy they had strong female role models, since the last time he heard from their biological mother was when he sent papers for her to sign her rights away. He really wished he could have Nick adopt them but that would not go well with the law. He did have the foresight to put Nick as the person who would take legal custody of them on if anything happened to him.

Nick, while he was glad the director let him take agents to play with the girls, he was a little worried for the future if they model themselves after her and Agent Mei. But then again, they would be able to protect themselves. 

The girls were excited because Ragnar not only was throwing a party for their homeless friends, but it was at a pool. It was reserved for the party since May and since it was summer Clint spent his time off bringing them to and from their practices some days they went to the office others they went right home to the apartment above the restaurant. 

Sadly due to the nature of Nick's job, though the girls still just thought he was a ninja, the majority of the agents they invite have to miss the party due to a series of incidents. And the new friend they made at school, Skye, was being moved from the orphanage to a foster family too far away to come and visit.

But they made the best of the day with Ragnar having enough BBQ for the group as well as enough that when it was over, they could send it either with the individual or to the shelter the occupied. 

The whole party goes without a hitch, even though several people come bay and give the group dirty looks, but the girls ignore them in favor of talking with their friends. They learn few of them had managed to patch up the relationships with their adult children and even a few where in the process of saving money for their very own places.

Ragnar even offered to do a training day at his place to help those that want to learn to be cooks, and that if they are good he wouldn't mind hiring a few on part time for when some of his staff have to take leave. It would give him an excuse to finally open a second location once every one was train up and if he found an old building he can also hire them to fix it up.

"Plus, if I find a building that has an extra two floors we can make apartments that they can rent for cheap from me until they can afford a proper one." Ragnar explains to the director of the shelter as well as Peggy Carter as they watch the girls making sure everyone has food.

"Mr. Lewis, I can see where you daughters get their kind hearts. If you are serious about this I would love to help. I have a friend who runs a women’s shelter who would likely like to join too." The woman says setting her can of coke down.

"And do keep me in the loop darling. I can help with the expenses and I might know a few buildings." Peggy says with a smile. “Those girls remind me of Steve a bit, always rooting for the underdog and willing to give up even their own birthday to help people."

* * *

By December the plans where almost ready to go, they’ve found a perfect old building in Brooklyn that, after they went in and replaced old pipes and wiring, had two floors with a few one bedroom one bathroom apartments. Ragnar decided that the new restaurant, instead of taking the same name, would be named Frigga's hearth. It was going to be a little over a year of construction, but already a few of the men that knew how to do plumbing and electrical work were ready to work and the training began with the others who wanted to learn to cook or help with the construction. They would need to learn these skills to either work in the new place or if they found their own jobs. 

The girls excitedly plan the decor of not only the restaurant but the apartments. Since it was still a Norwegian restaurant they decide to go for things that people think of when they think of Frigga. They learn that she is the Queen of the Norse gods, and mostly thought of as the Goddess of love, marriage and family. Ragnar likes that he can teach them more about her.

The girls are in their room, thinking of what they could do when Loki shimmers into view.

"And what is this?" He asks.

"Papa is opened a new restaurant but calling it Frigga's hearth, and we are helping people who need homes and jobs with it. " Lucy says drawling a picture of two cats pulling a chariot.

"So we want to put things that would make Frigga happy! We want flowers and lots of gold! “Darcy says as she looks up at the God. "She is your mommy, right? Can you help?"

Loki stares at the two girls, his mother would adore them both, and smiles as he steps closer and beds too look at their drawings. They were not skilled but you could understand what they wanted to convey. “She is sometimes conned the sky goddess. So perhaps a mutual of the night sky on a wall or the ceiling. She is also the weaver so perhaps some depictions her with her loom." He offers.

"Wow! I knew asking you would be the best idea!" Darcy says with a grin as she pulls out a fresh sheet of paper. 

"Do you think she will be happy with us Loki? Because we like to help those who need it?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, she would be quite proud." He says with a smile before he uses his magic to produce a pot of purple heather with dryas rinerose. "These are mothers favorite. I have made them so they will not die."

"Wow Loki, your magic is so cool!" Lucy says with a wide smile.

"It's so pretty! Thank you!" Darcy says touching the small white flowers below the taller purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/528047125036863743/
> 
> https://bentehaarstad.photoshelter.com/gallery-image/Flora-Wild-flowers-in-Norway/G0000PPXJGI.huWk/I0000TxF97TE38vQ/C0000umnCRBbQuBI
> 
> The flowers I used.


	7. Dance, fight, and make friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later the girls are now eleven and now meet a newly recruited Natasha Romanoff who within seconds sees what she could have been before the red room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we meet nat. I'm gonna go movie story like and not comics where she is as old as cap. She will be three years younger then Clint.
> 
> Big thanks to Sita22, aelder, Narshalla, SoftBakugouOwo, WabbitWanderer95, bookfreak25, shadow_gryphyn, trini_c, AleMaria, radiate689, gabi4427, HadrianlilithPeverell, StealingATimeLord, Jenelaya54, CapsQueen, Katiekat197, WitchBaby, lmdspe3, Nakedpears, Ellatheunicon, Morningstar1, DesertSakura, VAgrits82, Tinsel87, Julisana, Greywolf78, RainCanFly, pandora8girl, BooptheSnoop, hurd, OfTeacupsAndToads, waterbendingmiko, Horrorstan42, and scarletnerd05 as well as 13 guests who left kudos!

* * *

Five years pass and the new restaurant is running just as smoothly as the original, and the staff are still exclusively from homeless shelters around the city and the apartments are never empty for longer than few days. 

Clint, who owns a building, offers places at lower rent to family's with kids that need it. He likes the girls and if this made them happy, well, enough said. Sadly the girls are much more busy now with school and their after school activities to spend all day playing pranks with him, but they do still make time for Clint to have adventures. 

The girls see him as a older brother who they adore almost as much as their fathers. He brings them a pair of stuffed animals every time he has to go off on a mission. 

"I think we have to get a new shelf soon" he says, watching them put the new bears, who are dressed in traditional Russian winter wear, on the shelf in their room.

Darcy turns and smiles "No. Papa and Daddy said we are moving to a house soon so we will have lots of room. A family is going to rent out here so they can get out of the Women Shelter." Her dark hair is half out of pigtails after the excitement of the new toys.

"And we will get out own rooms too! But I think we will just make one for our computer and tv plus our movies, Nintendo 64 and playstation!" Lucy adds with a giggle.

"Well I'm sure it will be awesome, and hey, that means when I go on work trips you two can take care of Lucky since you will have a yard and stuff." He says with a grin.

* * *

Two months later the girls are waiting for Clint and Uncle Phil to return from their 'work trip' but they knew it was something different this time. They are aware of more then they let on, even if they were not 100% sure Uncle Phil wasn't a ninja, they knew there was more the a normal job to what he, Clint and Nick did.

They don't particularly care what exactly it was, the only thing they know without a shadow of a doubt was that their family helps the helpless and stops the bad guys.

Nick wants to explain to them what he did, but knew that the more they knew the bigger the target that was already on their back for would get. So he will wait until they are older and can better grasp at the concept that evil exists in the same place they do. His time as the director is fast approaching as every day Peggy Carter grew older and with that he is making plans upon plans to keep his family safe, even from his own people if he has to. 

Ragnar is growing prouder of his girls by the day. They show as much grace and kindness as any father can have hoped for and none of the selfishness that their biological mother had. He prays to Frigga daily, thanking her for not only his girls but for sending Nick to him at just the right moment. He knows Nick is skeptical of the existence of a higher being, let alone many, but he is respectful of Ragnar's beliefs and even encourages the girls to seek out their own truths. 

A black SUV pulls up in front of the home and as the doors open, Phil and Clint step out first, followed shortly by Nick, who wore a deep frown, and a girl. 

The girls look at the new person, she is pretty with red hair and sad green eyes. She's a little shorter then Clint and the way she walks reminds the girls of the graceful big cats of Africa. While she stands tall it seems at the same time like she is trying to erase herself from the eyes of everyone. The girls turn to each other and both nod, they will adopt this girl, just like they did with Clint and Phil and all of the homeless people they helped. 

Ragnar sees exactly what the girls do and makes peace with the fact that she will become a permanent fixture in the family. 

'Frigga help me with the strays my girls seem to accumulate.' he thinks with smile as his eyes meets Nick's and he sees that Nick too knew this would happen the moment the girls set eyes on her.

Bioth girls rush forward and throw themselves at Clint and Phil.

"Clint! Uncle Phil!" They says together, Darcy hugging Phil and Lucy hugging Clint.

"Hey bratlings, where you good for your Papa?" Clint asks ruffling her hair.

"We are always good for Papa, besides Papa likes our mischief when it makes Daddy's eye twitch." Darcy says with a grin.

"Who is your friend?" Lucy asks pulling back and looking into the other girls eyes.

"This is Natasha. She is new and not really that great with people or English yet." Clint says with a smile. "So any help you two can give would be appreciated. "

Both girls pull away and smile at the girl. "Hello Natasha, I'm Darcy and this is my twin sister Lucy. Please keep an eye on Clint for us!" says Darcy. 

"He is awful clumsy and sometimes he just eat pizza for every meal but you won't ever find a better friend!" Lucy adds with a smile.

Natasha blinks at these two girls, she was their age the first time she killed a person. They should be running in fear of her, not asking her to look out for Clint. Clint who chose not to kill her, Clint who she believes she can wipe the red off her ledger. Clint who moves with a deadliness that rivals hers and is anything but clumsy. But then maybe they are why he did it. Maybe he looks at her and see these girls, see how she could have been them just as easily as they could have been her. As she looks into their hopeful blue eyes she decides she must help make a world where little girls like this will never know the pain she does.

"I will do my best." She says a very faint accent.

Both girls grin. "Thanks! Let's go eat, Papa made Daddy's favorite pan fried tilapia!" Lucy says, taking the girls hand.

Darcy takes the other hand."Papa also baked a chocolate pie! We have to get some before Clint eats it all!"

Natasha lets a small smile slide on her lips as Clint makes a sound of protest as they lead her inside.

Ragnar walks over and pulls Nick into a kiss. "You do know that they will now pester you until you bring her over, right?"

"I know babe, knew the moment Barton brought her in she would be another stray they would take in. But she could use it, kids had it rough." Nick says.

"Well at the very least if she is loyal to those girls, we won't even get a chance to hunt someone who hurts them down, she would do it herself " Phil adds with a smile.

* * *

A week later found Natasha with Clint as they pick up the girls and take them to their karate class as Ragnar had a training seminar for a few new workers and Nick was stuck in a meeting with the Director as well as a few military officials. 

Phil put them on it, Clint because he enjoys watching the girls and Natasha because the girls will enjoy learning about her and maybe she will learn a little bit from the girls. 

Natasha watched as the girls did their warm-ups and how they worked with the older students. It was both similar and very different than the red room. They seemed to enjoy what they did, and from what she could see they where the best students by far. Clint cheered from the side where other parents watched. 

"Are they yours?" A women asks Natasha with motion to the girls.

"No, I am looking after them because their parents had to work." She replies.

"Ah so the nanny! Wow that handsome father of theirs must be well off and have a pretty wife to make those two." The women says.

"I don't understand. " she says turning to the women."they do not have a mother."

"Well you get in their girl, the dads always fall for the nanny!" 

"That would be a very bad idea." Natasha replies, narrowing her eyes at this women who wore too much make up and perfume that was too sweet. "His boyfriend would likely kill me for making a pass at Mr. Lewis." 

"What?" The women asks with wide eyes. "They have _those_ kinds of parents?"

"They have parents that love them more then anything in the world and would burn it to the ground if it meant their safety, most children I grew up with, my self included, would have loved to have had such parents." She says her eyes narrowed. 

"Amen to that!" Another women says, standing beside a slightly shorter one holding her hand.

"But it's a sin! How could you ever support that?" The first women asks.

"It's also a sin to work on Sunday." The shorter women says. "A whole other bunch of things we do every day are sins, but you ignore them until you find one you don't like. "

The woman huffs and stomps away while Clint watches the others. 

"Don't mind Becky, she is just set in the ways she was raised on." says the shorter one. "But we've been working on her!"

Class ends and they pack up and head home. Ragnar had precooked dinner and all Clint had to do was turn the oven on and put it in for 20 minutes.

"Natasha, will you help us with out dance practice? We have a recital and Clint said you were really good!" Darcy asks as they as are driving home. 

"And both Papa and Daddy promised to come, well, unless they had to do work stuff, I'm still sure Uncle Phil is a real ninja you know." Lucy adds.

"I have not taught anyone to dance before, but I can try." She says as she looks back at them.

"Yes! You are awesome!" They say together with wide smiles.


	8. Dance recitals, sleep overs and first kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six month time skip, the girls have their Recital and are invited to their first sleep over after the birthday of the Girl who invited them. A game of spin the bottle and two spies sent to watch over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry it's been so long guys! But life and other plot bunnies happen. 
> 
> HUGE Shoutout to Horrorstan42 for the Topteir work on my Gobbledy-gook and makeing it better.
> 
> And also Much love to SolaraMoonset, aariana2, fanaticreader16, Sita22, aelder, Narshalla, SoftBakugouOwo, WabbitWanderer95, bookfreak25, shadow_gryphyn, trini_c, AleMaria, radiate689, gabi4427, HadrianlilithPeverell, StealingATimeLord, Jenelaya54, CapsQueen, Katiekat197, WitchBaby, lmdspe3, Nakedpears, Ellatheunicon, Morningstar1, DesertSakura, VAgrits82, Tinsel87, Julisana, Greywolf78, RainCanFly, pandora8girl, BooptheSnoop, hurd, OfTeacupsAndToads, waterbendingmiko, Horrorstan42, and scarletnerd05 as well as 14 guests who left kudos!
> 
> Now that being said, if any one had a little scene they would like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to Be Captain Jean-luc Pikard and make it so.....sorry but he will forever be my Captian. I've been thinking of haveing the X-men show up at some point so let me know if that's a thing you guys would like!

The girls worked with Natasha every day on their routine. It didn’t have exceedingly difficult moves, but the challenge came with remembering the many steps that the teacher choreographed. Some of the older girls had it down but a few of the younger who hadn't been dancing as long, like Darcy and Lucy, kept forgetting steps or putting them to soon. 

Natasha for once felt free, even though she knew that Furry, while he let her walk around and be near the girls, watched her like a mama bear when anyone was near its cubs. 

The girls learned well and after she slowed it down, they learned the moves quickly. Now it was just a matter of getting the speed up and being in synch with the other girls. 

Clint came with her a lot, mostly so he can play with the girls and watch the normally very introverted women smile and talk to the girls as if she had never seen the bad things that the world had to offer. Today they were doing the final run-through with Natasha before the last practice with the actual class. He wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to be happening around them, but they all seemed to be having more than enough fun so he supposed it didn't really matter. Luck was snoring on his very own pet bed beside him, one of many that litter the house for the former street dog.

"That was prefect кошка." Natasha says, her accent now virtually undetectable. She found people didn't talk to her like she was a toddler now that she sounded like an average American. 

Both girls beam up at her with wide smiles. "Really?" Darcy asks catching her breath before her sister.

"Yes. you both learn very quickly." she says walking over and holding out two bottles of cold water. 

"Papa says it's just because dancing and fighting are really similar, and we have really good body awareness and balance." Lucy says taking her bottle and holding it to her face.

"well I have no clue what that dance was about, but I am looking forward to the show on Friday." Clint says. A few seconds later a loud fart sounds and as the three girls look at him in disgust he holds his hands up. “Hey, that was lucky! He got into my cheese pizza and you know that gives him the worst gas."

"That's low Clint, blaming poor Lucky for your fart." Darcy says trying to keep her face stoic. It lasts all of three seconds as Clint's eyes go wide before the three start to giggle madly.

"Awe man, you guys have been hanging out with Tasha too much, you never use to be this mean to me." Clint whines out and a put on pout on his face.

"You make it too easy, besides if it was you that farted it would smell way worse!" Lucy giggles out.

* * *

Friday came and thankfully the bad guys seem to take a day off, or at the very least it was so minor that they didn't need the A-Team and the lower level Agents could handle it. Brock and Jack were going to come too. They went to the office to invite them in person and were going to ride in with the director while Nick would arrive with Coulson, Clint and Natasha.

Ragnar was Backstage putting on the finishing touches on the girl's hair and makeup. A few of the other girls stopped and asked him to do the same for them and praised him for learning how to do it for the girls. 

"Well, I know the moms for the class do a lot more than me or Nick and I've always been good at painting so I thought maybe that would translate. I also had to read so many books on braiding after their hair started to get longer. Nick is much better with their hair but he won't get here until just before so I practiced for weeks to get it right." Ragnar tells the teens and smiles what Nick calls his 'I'm a Hot dad, look at me' smile.

Both girls blush. " Oh no Mr. Lewis, I think it's amazing. My dad didn't eve play Barbie with me when I was younger."

"Mine too! I think you and Mr. Fury are the coolest Dad's! Plus all the moms like to come to watch on the days they know you will be there."

Darcy grins as she feels Ragnar's hands pull from her hair. "My Papa is very Handsome, we are trying to get him to grow his hair out and French braid it back but Daddy said no!"

Lucy nods. "Yep, He said that would make Papa even more handsome and he people will stare at him more."

both girls giggle. "I can see both points."

Ragnar flushes light pink, as he did when the girls brag about his looks. " Right, Go see Miss Candy and see if you can help out while I work on the other girl's makeup and hair."

Outside the others arrive and start to make their way in when the dance teacher, Miss Candy, a former Broadway dancer, spots Nick.

" Mr. Fury, I'm glad you were able to take some time off to come tonight. I know the girls will be very happy to see you." she looks and see the large group. "and this must be the rest of the family."

"Oh yes, Nick here is like a son to me so those girls are my grandchildren. My others live so far away I don't get to see them so often." Peggy says wit ha smile before she holds out her hand. "Peggy Carter."

candy takes her hand slowly. "as in THE Peggy Carter?"

"The one and only. Thank you so much, I know they love their dance classes." she says to the shell shocked women.

"Daddy! Miss Peggy!" the girls call, walking up behind their teacher.

"Hello my darlings, I am looking forward to this show." Peggy says secretly enjoying the look on the woman's face.

"W-why don't you show them to their seats before we begin. Is Ragnar finished?" she says turning to them.

"Papa is helping the older girls, they like to watch him." Lucy says with a smile.

"Papa is too good looking sometimes but he can only work with what the Gods gave him." Darcy adds eyes twinkling with happiness

"Come along Dears, let's get the best spots." Peggy says as Nick's eye starts to twitch.

"We already saved them!"

It goes off without a hitch and the girls all gathered to chat after while the parents talk. they get an invite to a birthday/sleepover for the next night. Both girls rush over to the group.

"Daddy, can we go to a birthday party and a sleepover tomorrow?" Darcy asks after he looks at them.

"Who is it and where?" he asks.

"Jessica and she lives in Clint's building!" Lucy answers.

"Then if it's okay with Ragnar then I don't see why you can't go." he says.

they turn to Ragnar with their puppy dog eyes on the ready. He laughs. "Fine fine, get their mom to call me and we can work it out.

* * *

Saturday comes and the girls are all packed for their first overnight stay at a friend's house. Nick and Ragnar had spoken to the girl's parents and given them all their contact numbers plus the numbers to Director Carter and Coulson just in case they can't be reached. Ragnar was glad that they were making friends their own age, Nick was terrified because friends meant boys and he wasn't sure he was ready for his girls to start dating boys or girls if that's what they wanted.

Clint was picking them up and dropping them off since it was his building that they were going to. Nick already asked him to keep an eye on the apartment for the night, it was on the ground floor, and while he paid a lot to make sure every unit was impossible, for people of a lower skill them him, to break into. But nothing was ever so cut and dry so he knew there was a very slim possibility of something happening to them and that was a rick he would not take.

Those girls from day one looked at him and saw someone worth something. it had been a very long time since he had anyone look at him like that. His ex-wife Bobbi did until the shine wore off and they decide maybe they jumped the gun in their relationship. To him if it came down to those girls or the rest of the world? well fuck the world he would rather have them, even if the whole time they would be trying to save the world he let burn. He knew Natasha felt the same way. he also knew that even if it ever came to that they wouldn't blame him for choosing them, though he was sure they would beg him o save the world.

He pulled up his truck, Lucky was at the vet as he was having pain in his mouth and turns out he needs to get a tooth pulled, and parks in the driveway beside the family SUV. As he gets out the door opens and out comes the two pre-teen girls. One held a gift bag and the other held a duffel bag. Ragnar kisses both and heads back inside after patting Nicks shoulder.

Nick kneels down next to them. " Okay, I've put an emergency cell phone in your bag. If anything happens first call Clint then call me. And if its a person, you hit them where it hurts and run to Clint's apartment and wait for me there." he tells them.

"Yes Daddy. We swear." Darcy says.

"Good, then have fun." he says, kissing each girl's cheeks.

They run over and Clint grabs their bags and puts them in the back seat. " Well, let's get this show on the road huh? Animal Cops is on in an hour."

"You know you cry every time you watch that Clint!" Lucy says getting into the middle seat as Darcy follows behind.

"Then you have to watch Lilo and Stitch to settle your feels." Darcy adds shutting the door and they both buckle the seat belts.

He slides in and cracks the engine after he puts his seat belt on. " Yeah, but I can't not watch it."

It took an hour to get there, but he drops them off, and discreetly plants an audio bug in their bag just so he can have it playing, even if he wouldn't listen too closely, at least if anything happened he would know first.

The girls excitedly head in and set their bag and the present with the others. It wasn't anything huge but it was something they knew Jessica wanted, a few Beanie Babies of Cap and his Howlies. Phil had spent the day yesterday hunting them down and used his connections to wrangle then for the girl who was as big a Cap fan as him. Plus he can't say no to them when they ask him for anything.

They end up being the first to arrive so they help to put the final touches. By the time they finish the other guests start to arrive, two more girls and five boys, though the boys would not be spending the night and the girl's door was to be open the whole time.

"Let's play a game!" Katelin, says as they all sit in the bedroom, Holding up a Bottle. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

Clint who was in the middle of taking a bite of meat lovers pizza when he hears this and chokes on it just as Natasha lets herself into his place.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she shuts the door.

"Oh man, I can't hear this. if I never hear it I don't have to tell Fury that his daughters are playing Spin the Bottle!" he says wit ha groan.

Natasha Blinks at him and Mutters under her breath in Russian. "You planted a bug on them?"

"Well yeah, I mean I know I vet all the people I let in here but you never know sometimes! I wanted to, you know, know if they were in trouble or not." he says before his phone rings. " Shit, I have to go pick up Lucky. good you stay here and listen," he says jumping up and grabbing his keys, practically running out the door leaving Natasha very amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google for the Russian parts so if I got anything wrong I'm sorry. learning Russian is on my list, with Japanese Korean Better ASL and Chinese.
> 
> кошка-Cat


	9. Almost Kidnappings and meeting a man in a red suit that wasn't Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, now the girls are 12 and are saved from a kidnapping by a man in a red suit that talks to himself. the girls like him and spend the time waiting for Nick and a team of agents playing Go Fish with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as I'm sure you have guessed, this is the into of one Wade Wilson Aka Deadpool Aka The merc with the mouth. because how can I have an MCU Fic without him and his fourth-wall-breaking? Spoilers...I can't lol.

Over the next year, the adults get busier, and Nick finally sits the girls down and explains to them exactly what he and the others did, since he is now the Director. They listen quietly and when he is finished they simply smile and tell him that they always knew he was one of the good guys and that was all they cared about. He also goes on to explain that because of this they and Ragnar were a target to the bad guys. That because of their closeness to Phil, Barton, and Romanoff that someone might try to use them to hurt them.

"Is that why Tasha makes sure we know all those fancy moves to incapacitate a man or woman?" Darcy asks.

" More than likely. You two are special to her." Ragnar says from beside Nick.

"Well, then we will just have to keep up with karate and make it as hard as possible for some to take us," Lucy tells him.

Several weeks pass and everyone is busy. Ragnar with ordering and paperwork, Nick is in D.C for a meeting, Phil, Clint, Natasha, and both Brock and Jack are away on missions. They are taking the bus to their Dance class. At nearly 13 Nick and Ragnar trust them on their own more, one, because they are smart and two, it is a whole lot harder to kidnap two pre-teens together. But this particular bad guy didn't get the memo.

Just as they pass one of the buildings a hand reaches out and grabs Lucy by the arm. She yelps and kicks and Darcy stops and reaches into her pocket for the can of mace that Nick got for them. The man is large, too big for them, even together, to take out. And she can't use the spray because it will get Lucy too.

The man pulls out a large knife and holds it to Lucy's neck. "Don't make a sound or I swear I will slit her throat. You will follow me and not make a scene." the man says, thinking this was the easiest job he had ever taken. These two brats where barely ninety pounds each, he was confident he could handle them.

They only got halfway in the directions his van when a muscular man in a red leather suit with two katanas on his back and a pair of pistols in a holster on each leg steps out. The man stops as the girls look at him with wide eyes.

"Right so you have two options. You let the kids go and you don't die or we have stabby stabby fun time and you die and these girls have to have therapy, like sooooo much therapy," he says in a happy tone.

"What the fuck? who the fuck are you?" the guys ask. His hand slips a little and Lucy yelps as the knife breaks the skin.

"Right looks like its the hard way?" he says before he pulls out a smaller knife from somewhere and throws it, hitting the man in his knife-holding hand. He yells drops the knife and Lucy steps in his foot with her heel and jumps to the side and Darcy whips out the mace and empties the can in his face. "Whoa that was good teamwork!" says the man in red as he walks over to the large man, who drops down yelling.

"I need to ask Daddy about maybe getting a taser," Darcy says and smiles at the man in red. "Hey man, thanks for, you know, helping us."

"Oh well the author kind of wrote it so," he says looking down at the still squirming man. " So should I like Un-Alive him?"

Lucy smiles as Darcy presses a tissue to the small lightly bleeding cut. "No, but if you can stay with us while I call our dad that would be awesome."

"Oh yeah sure! Then after we can go get some Chimichangas!" he says pulling a Hello Kitty backpack out of nowhere and a roll of rope out of it before he starts to hogtie the man.

Lucy pulls her phone out and clicks on Nick's name. A few seconds later he answers. " Hey, Daddy."

"What wrong?" he asks immediately.

"So are Clint or Tasha back yet? We almost got kidnaped and well we need someone to come deal with the guy."

Nick, who is heading to the airport, stops dead in his tracks. " Motherfucker! Are you both okay?" he asks as he starts to hustle to the private plane with the agents struggling to keep up.

"Well, I got a little cut but some guy," Lucy starts before she looks at the guy. "Hey, what's your name?"

"oh Deadpool or you can call me Wade," he says as he finishes with the guy.

"Some Dude in red called Deadpool? he helped us and now he had this dude hogtied," she says.

"Fuck, give him the phone Luce," Nick says.

"Hello, Wade speaking!" 

"Anything happens to my kids and I don't care if you can't die, I will find a way." Nick Growls out.

"Hey Agent Fury, oh wait, its Director now! Don't worry I swear nothing will happen to them." Wade says.

"I am sending two Agents. Hand the phone back now," Nick says. "Luce, Barton and Romanoff will be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Forty minutes later a black SUV rolls up and Natasha and Clint find both girls sitting at a makeshift table playing go fish with one of the most unpredictable mercenaries in the world.

"Awe man! You both have to be cheating! I can't be that bad at this!" Said mercenary whines as for the fourth time in a row he loses.

"Dude you just have to accept that we are just superior Go Fishers," Darcy says with a grin, her hands empty of cards, them stacked in front of her. 

"And the fact that you keep forgetting we are playing go fish and act like we are playing poker. The whole point of the game is to have the most stacks of the same suits. A royal flush is useless." Lucy adds as she gathers the cards.

"What the actual hell guys?!" Clint demands with a frown.

"Clint! Look we made a new friend! He even promised to teach us all the best places to stab people for maximum pain!" Darcy says.

"Oh, my giggles! It's The Black Widow!" Wade says before he squeals and pulls out a notebook. "Can I have your autograph? And will you strangle me with your thighs?"

Natasha raises a brow at the man." Are you both okay?" She asks.

"Yep! Wade distracted that guy by throwing a knife so I stomped his foot and Darcy maced him." Lucy says and points at the My little pony band-aide on the cut on her neck." And look, Wade had cute bandages!"

Nat sighs as she reaches forward and rests her hands on their hair. "You are going to have a collection of deadly people at the rate you are going."

"But Wade's super nice and he likes the Golden Girls!" Darcy adds with a pout.

"Fine, if he behaves he can ask your dad about coming to see you."

"Papa will like him!" Lucy says with a giggle.

"Ragnar is one of the most chill people ever, the only people he can't stand are people that discriminate against others based on their race and sexual orientation." Clint says with a sigh.

"Whoa, Fury is gay? That's so awesome! And also not the point. Sorry, the author didn't give me a warning on that. Oh well! Come on let's go to this super authentic Mexican place I know, they were given free food because I sorta too out the gang people that where making them pay protection money!" Wade says with a thumbs up and the white eyes of his mask look happy.


	10. Nick wasn't trained for Teenage Daughters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16-year-old Darcy and Lucy go on their first date, Nick may have run a background check on the boys and possibly sent agents to spy on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, so sorry it's been a minute but my headspace is occupied by all the Quarantine bull shit, endless phone calls with no answer, and trying to get an appointment at the DMV because since I don't drive anymore hadn't realized my driver's license was so out of date. 
> 
> As always thanks to everyone who leaves a kudo or a comment on here and Horrorstan42 for the hard work on this.

Four Years passed and The girls turn sixteen. Nick was not ready for his girls growing up into women. 

The girls got their periods together for the first time and he will deny it until the end of time but he had an actual panic attack.

Thankfully Natasha was on hand and swooped in and taught the girls how to manage a pad and tampon. 

While she no longer had hers, because the Red Room took that from them as well, she remembered her first time. And the fact that she got to see the normally unflappable Nick Fury panic was incredibly amusing to her. 

Ragnar was the one that took them shopping for bras and underwear, simply because Nick stood like an angry dad glaring at everyone that goes close, which wasn't conducive to getting shop girls to help.

The girls were glad for Natasha and Peggy because while they love their dads, a woman was easier to talk to about their cycle and other things.

High school was a different animal than middle school. The kids were meaner and most of the teachers didn't really care about their education, just about the check that came every month. But there were a few that actually cared, the Computer Science teacher for one. Once he saw that they had some talent, he pushed them to do the best they can.

A week into their year, two older boys start to show interest in them. At first, they chose to ignore it and just go on with their lives. But as the weeks pass the boys don't give up and finally get the girls to agree to go to the Halloween Dance with them.

When they tell their dads Ragnar smiles and says he will help them find their costumes. Nick, he stands frozen with his lips curling down in a deep frown as he goes through all the things that he thought as a teenage boy, and then thinking of how can make them disappear without being implicated.

"Daddy, if it makes you feel better you can intimidate them when they pick us up," Lucy says after his silence stretches on.

"Plus you know the school wants parents to volunteer to chaperone the dance too. Think of all the agents you can have undercover," Darcy adds, not really happy about it but knew it was the only way to get his agreement.

"Fine, but we have rules. No kissing, hug only for one minute, and at least five inches of space between you when you dance." He finally says.

"Thank you, Daddy." They say together.

* * *

The night of the dance party came and both girls were dressed as historically accurate, yet quite a bit prettier, Viking shield-maidens. Natasha had gotten their costumes done for them and it was lined with the same material that made her cats suits, high-quality bulletproof as well as able to withstand a knife if needed.

Ragnar was painting on fake runic tattoos on their faces and arms when the doorbell rings. Both girls sigh as they know Nick was the one that would answer.

"I hope he doesn't scare them too badly," Darcy says her eyes closed as Natasha adds eyeshadow to her eyes.

Downstairs Nick stood filling, decked out with a gun on each thigh and his long leather trench coat that Ragnar and the girls got him. He forgoes the eyepatch knowing his missing eye is uncomfortable for most to look at, though it never bothers his little family.

He walks to the door and pulls it open quickly. The two boys, who he guesses are around 18, stand there. One is dressed as Captain America and the other as Sergent James 'Bucky' Barnes. He stares them down for a few seconds enjoying the fear in their eyes.

"You must be here for my girls." He says in the voice he uses on troublesome baby agents and struggles to hold the smirk that wants to slide onto his face.

"Y-yes sir " the boy in the Captain America suit stutters out.

"They are almost finished. Come in." He says before in exactly the right way and his coat swirls showing the boys his sidearms. He hears a squeak from one of them and lets a grin slide on his face for a moment with his back to them.

A few moments after they sit stiffly on the couch, he pulls off his coat and watches their eyes go wide as they take in the guns on his person.

He looks down before he looks back at them "Oh don't worry, I only shoot bad guys. You're not bad guys are you?" He asks with a smirk.

"No sir!" They both say.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Darcy asks as she walks down the stairs with Lucy, Ragnar and Natasha following behind.

He turns. "Oh I'm just having a polite conversation with your dates." He says as he winks at them. But he pauses when he takes in their costumes. "I like these."

Lucy smiles and shakes her head. "You just like that we are completely covered." 

"Well, that's just an added bonus. Now I expect you home by ten sharp." He turns to the still wide-eyed boys. "and I expect _you_ to be perfectly gentleman and my daughters to return home in exactly the same condition as they left." He says with a glare.

"Darling, are you threatening our daughter's young suitors?" Ranger asks with a half-smile.

"Only a little." He admits.

"Well, then we will be going now. We have our phones and besides, we know how to handle ourselves." Darcy says before kisses both her fathers on the cheeks. "See you at ten."

Lucy follows. "Try to enjoy your night alone with Pappa."

As the girls leave Nick feels the tightness in his chest that he felt the first time they called him Daddy. Up until this very moment they stayed the little girls that trusted him even on their first meeting. But as he watches them get in the car, he sees the young women they are now.

"Motherfucker, can't we just keep them little kids forever?" He asks Ragnar.

Ragnar laughs. "No can do. Children grow up, it's just how the world works. But they will always be our little girls." He says as he wraps his arm around Nick's waits. "We could always make more."

Nick looks at him for a moment before he smiles. "Yeah? Got baby fever?"

"Well, we could do with a son. Even adopting one that needs a home. Besides, think of the fun you would have with your agents."


	11. Accidentally acquiring offspring and the girls make a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar finds a baby left in the dumpster behind his restaurant and takes it home. Nick pulls strings to find out how it got there but in the end, can't bring himself to send the boy into the foster system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Beautiful20, lovely_dreamer, Smileymk17, aniek21, StupidBintch, dontfollow, Luckyjujubee17, PaganQueen84, IronmanstanUwU, nitrohipster, CupKatyCakes, 42unicorns2, sarah_jayne5595, SolaraMoonset, aariana2, fanaticreader16, Sita22, aelder, Narshalla, SoftBakugouOwo, WabbitWanderer95, bookfreak25, shadow_gryphyn, trini_c, AleMaria, radiate689, gabi4427, HadrianlilithPeverell, StealingATimeLord, Jenelaya54, CapsQueen, Katiekat197, WitchBaby, lmdspe3, Nakedpears, Ellatheunicon, Morningstar1, DesertSakura, VAgrits82, Tinsel87, Julisana, Greywolf78, RainCanFly, pandora8girl, BooptheSnoop, hurd, OfTeacupsAndToads, waterbendingmiko, Horrorstan42, and scarletnerd05 as well as 26 guests who have left kudos and to those who have subscribed, and bookmarked this story. 
> 
> This takes place a few months after the last chapter and came from a part of a dream i remember.

By December the girls have not gone on another date, mostly because while the dance was fun they don't vibe with the boys. But they keep up their extracurricular activities, adding the computer programming club and helping out at home when both parents were busy.

Three days before Christmas, Ragnar is working late at his original restaurant doing some accounting and ordering the supplies for the next week for both locations. He's already texted the girls and Nick that he'll be late, so they won't wait up for him to have dinner.

He has already sent everyone home for the night and is taking out the last of the trash before he goes home for the evening. He steps out the back to the dumpster to dump the bag but pauses at the faint crying he hears.

He drops the bag and rushes to the closed dumpster, afraid some cruel person had put in one of the many stray cats in as a cruel joke. But as he pushes the lid open it was definitely not a cat that looked back at him.

"Shit. What the actual fuck?" He asks himself as a pair of hazel eyes connected to a year-old baby looked back.

He sheds his coat and pulls the child out and wraps them in it. The baby whimpers as it shivers and he heads back into the warm building and grabs his phone.

Nick is just finishing washing the dishes from dinner and sending the girls to do their homework when his phone rang with the ringtone he only uses for Ragnar and the girls.

"Hey, we have a plate for you when you get in." He says as he picks up.

"Thanks, but I have a more pressing issue," Ragnar says softly trying to disturb the baby.

Nick straightens up."What's wrong?"

"Some fucking dick left a baby, like an actual-year-old baby, in my dumpster. Can you get a doctor to our place and some supplies?" Ranger says softly. "actually, come here and bring the girl's old baby stuff from the front closet."

Nick pauses before he grabs his keys. "I'll grab the car seat too. I will be there in ten minutes." He declares headed to the storage room.

"God I love you," Ranger says before he hangs up the phone.

An hour later the SHIELD doctor that came looks over the baby, now clearly male, and declares him healthy considering where and how he was found.

Clint comes with a black bag full of formula and diapers. The boy clings to Ragnar tightly and screams if anyone tried to remove him. He's cute, with light blonde hair and pale skin that matches Ragnar.

"I would suggest that you keep him while we look for his parents. I'm afraid if we try to separate him from you it could mentally scar him more then he already is." the doctor says before he leaves.

"Well, we have been thinking about adopting. Guess Frigga decided that we were dragging our feet." Ranger tells Nick with a half-smile.

Nick laughs at this. "Well, let's find out what happened first before we call Ma and tell her about her new grandbaby."

"Fine, but if it turns out he isn't a kidnap victim and his parents just left him we are not giving him back."

By the next morning, Darcy and Lucy come to look at the boy, and a smile slides onto their face.

"He is so cute! Where did he come from?" Darcy asks softly cooing at him.

"Can we keep him? Please! He is so cute and squishy." Lucy adds.

"Well, unless his parental show up and convince me that he was kidnapped by someone I am not gonna give him up," Ranger says.

Over a week passes and even SHIELD can't find anything about the boy so Nick sighs, more for show then anything, and tells Ragnar that he needs a name if he is gonna be a part of their family. Ragnar smiles wide, having more than once walked in of Nick singing to the boy after he woke up in the middle of the night.

"Balder I think," Ragnar says before he drops a kiss on the boy's head. "looks like we have to go see your mother soon."

"Ma's gonna be beside herself with excitement. She's been wanting a new grandbaby to spoil," he says wit ha half-smirk.

* * *

By the end of summer, Ragnar's become Balder's legal guardian and he's gotten fatter and now loves to nap in Nick's lap whenever he is working at home. Goose takes to the baby and stands like a guard beside his crib. Darcy and Lucy love to play with him and enjoy the giggles and smiles he gives them. Both make a vow to keep their brother safe and love him with everything they have.

Nick's mother enjoys the month they spend with her over the summer and even more so enjoys having a baby to spoil.

A week before school starts again they are spending time with Peggy since both their fathers have to work, Nick is getting busier and busier, trying to make sure his kids were in a world that is safe for them, and Ragnar since his restaurants are getting more and more business.

Blader has just fallen asleep for his afternoon nap and Peggy is teaching the girls how to pick a lock with a hairpin when the front door opens and in walks a man who is six years older than them with dark hair, whiskey-colored eyes, and the beginning of a soul patch under his bottom lip.

The man stops and looks from Darcy to Lucy and the sleeping Balder then back to Peggy. "Aunt Peg, you got something you need to tell me?"

She laughs. "These are the new Directors daughters and son, I'm teaching the girls here how to pick a lock."

Darcy looks at him before she grins. "Daddy says it could be useful in case we get kidnapped."

"Personally, I want to learn how to make a taser out of a disposable camera," Lucy adds.

He blinks before he shuts the door and sits down. "Oh, that's easy. I did it when was six."

"I'm sure Tony can teach you lots of engineering things, he went to MIT," Peggy tells them.

"Sweet!" They say together.


	12. College tours and meeting new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to Culver for a college tour and meet an absent-minded astrophysicist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long but well life and all that shit. Hope everyone is well....I'm a Lil mad that Mulan will cost extra even though I already pay for Disney+ But I think I will just wait for it to be included in my plan and save money lol
> 
> Huge thanks to @Crazy_Fun_Reader who gave me a good suggestion and I will try my best to figure it out.
> 
> Also, Much love to all who Kudo, Bookmark, and Subscribe.

Six months later, the girls now see Tony every time they visit Peggy. He seems to like that they don't give a shit that he is mega-rich but do like when he shows them how to make weapons out of everyday items. Last week he showed them how to make a bomb out of cleaning supplies and spices, for if they were ever kidnapped but had access to a kitchen.

Nick is still on the fence if he likes that the girls enjoy spending time with Stark but let them since, so far, he was teaching the valuable skills that Natasha, Clint and Phil could not.

Ragnar just sees how happy they were every time they came back and ignores the parts about bombs and weapons. 

The girls only have two more years before it is time for college and the counselor at their school is pushing them to go on tours to different schools over the summer. So they both agree to go to three different ones and after getting a feel for the campus, teachers, and students they will make a decision.

With their impending trip, Natasha starts to show them more self-defense techniques. She couldn't remember how having a family felt before these girls, but she knew that she would put more red in her ledger if it meant they were safe. 

The girls stand in the gym, conveniently owned by Shield, and are going through their moves as Natasha watched.

"Good, keep your movement smooth, and remember, don't give away your thoughts with your body language. Keep them guessing." She says as they finish.

"I understand why we need this and I love the effect it has on my body, but can't we just go to Clint's get a pizza and watch Space Balls?" Darcy asks with a half-smile.

" Yeah, and cuddle Lucky," Lucy adds after a few seconds.

"Because while I will slaughter anyone who touches you, I will not always be around to help. I want to know with one hundred percent certainty that you can do it yourself." She says, not sugar coating her response.

"But can't we just, I don't know, get a taser?" Darcy whines playfully.

The day they are leaving for the week-long trip Nick stands, with a deep frown on his face, trying to find a way to justify sending agents undercover to watch them. But knew that he couldn't betray the girl’s trust like that. Ragnar is just happy that the girls are thinking about how they wanted to live their lives after high school.

The girls are ready and Nick, Natasha, Clint, and Phil have at least seven concealed weapons on their persons and two in their bags. The girls have heard some good things about the school and the professors there. Darcy wants to enter the poli sci program while Lucy is still undecided but knows she wants to help people somehow as her Dad did. But both are excited to see how a real college campus works.

They hug both their dads and kiss their little brother's head before they promise to call as soon as they get there and every night before they go to sleep. Nick walks up to them before they get in the cab to the airport and holds out two small boxes.

"Just in case you need to call the Calvary," he tells them softly.

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

They met her three days into the trip. They were headed to the science building, mostly just to have a look around (and because Tony said to throw his name out), when they saw her, nose in her notebook and at least four pens sticking out of a messy bun on her head. As she passes both girls watch her as she seems to be whispering to herself and chewing on a pen.

Darcy notices something shiny fall from her pocket and moves to pick it up finding a set of keys. "Hey, you dropped this!" she calls after the woman, who doesn't seem to hear her.

"Come one, let's follow her, she seems to be in a science mode. Like how Tony gets when he is wrapped up in an idea." Lucy says.

They end up following her for over half an hour before she does into the building, up seven flights of stairs before she walks into a room. The girls peek in and find it full of homemade devices held together with what seemed like duct tape and dreams. They knock on the door and the woman answers looking confused.

"You dropped your keys but didn't hear us," Darcy says, holding them out to her.

"So we followed you here. Is that a homemade electromagnetic spectrum detector?" Lucy asks pointing at a hunk of metal and duck tape with a readout screen on it.

"Huh? Oh yes. The ones here are not as strong so I built one. Uh who are you?" she asks, taking the keys slowly.

"Oh, we are on a college tour. We were thinking of coming here. So what are you doing?"

"Oh well. I, uh. Well, I have this theory but everyone things it's insane. But um, I'm just finishing my thesis for my doctorate," she says softly.

"Cool, so are you like trying to prove aliens are real? Because if you are that's pretty neat." Lucy says with a smile.

"Hells yeah! Especially if you look at every old religion. Too many similarities in too many different places." Darcy adds on.

"Oh uh, would you like to check it out? I'm the only one in this lab." she says softly. "Oh I'm Jane Foster by the way. Sorry, sometimes I get sucked into my work."

"I'm Darcy, the mini me is Lucy. And we would, we like to check out cool computers and machines."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Kudo, Comment or bookmark. And hope every one is safe out that with not only the Pandemic but the protests and riots going on.


End file.
